Désolé
by Addiction2Fanfiction
Summary: Draco broke Hermione's heart. Can he pick up the pieces? Re-post.


Found this on my computer. I posted it awhile ago, but I thought I'd repost it to see what people think of it. Please Review!

* * *

Hermione Granger gazed out the library window onto the dreary school campus. Rain had been pouring from the skies for three days, leaving most of the students at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry with a sense of cabin fever. Hermione was an exception, however. The only reason she wished for sunshine was so that the library would be empty again, just the way she liked it.

Because of the crowds in the daytime, the Head Girl had taken to sneaking out to the library after hours, leaving her with seemingly endless hours for studying.

There were no large leather-bound books on her table tonight. As a matter of fact, there were no books on the table at all, nor quills or parchment. Hermione simply sat, as she had for hours, tears raining silently from her eyes as the skies cried outside. Like they had been for many nights, her thoughts were occupied by none other than the suave and sophisticated, yet arrogant and hot-headed Head Boy. Draco Malfoy. Hermione remembered his cruel insults from years past. He was her foe, her enemy, and her competition.

Her thoughts then drifted to more recent encounters, where his cutting remarks were replaced with soft whispers and stolen kisses.

Yes, the rational, level-headed Granger had fallen for the rude, inconsiderate Slytherin Prince. For four short months the Heads' common room was alive with the sound of merry laughter rather than unending high-octave arguments.

Then, as suddenly as it has begun, the fairy tale was over. Hermione flinched at the memory of Malfoy's callous words that continued to eat at her heart to that very day.

"It was never more than a fling," he had said, none too gently. "You mean nothing more to me than Pansy or Millicent or that Patil girl. It's over."

And with that, he had left her, not once turning back.

As hard as she tried, Hermione was unable to subdue her sobs. Semi-stifled wails escaped her lips, mourning for a love she never truly had. She didn't even hear the library door open quietly or a young man enter her nocturnal sanctuary.

She didn't notice the intruder until he made his presence known. He gently rested his hand upon her shoulder, saying nothing, only making her aware that he was there.

She turned suddenly, startled. The shocked expression on her face was quickly replaced by loathing as she identified the man. His platinum blond hair hung over his eyes, softening their intensity.

"Hermione," Malfoy's soft lips spoke tentatively. "I know nothing I say now will change what I said before but you have to believe that I'm sorry."

Her brown eyes showed little compassion.

"Please," he begged. As he brushed his wet hair from his eyes, Hermione noticed that they were red and bloodshot, matching hers. "I've been a wreck this last couple of days. I need you. Please."

The Head Girl's expression softened ever so slightly. But thought her heart ached to be with him, her head was not so quick to forgive. As a scholar, she had learned that even in matters of the heart, the head also knows what is best. It was not enough that she loved him.

She finally spoke, saying three words that summed up everything she felt.

"I trusted you."

Draco hung his head.

"I know," he finally spoke. "And it's been killing me. I've been walking around trying to sort things out and then I figured out why I acted the way that I did. I was scared. I didn't know how to deal with everything I feel so I acted in the only way I ever have. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't love you because I was scared. I pushed you away and I'm sorry."

Draco grabbed her hands but would not look her in the eye.

"I'm begging you for a second chance. I know I don't deserve it but I'm begging just the same. Please."

Hermione felt the sincerity in his voice, and as her brown eyes met his grey ones, her head silenced its protest and her heart cried with joy.

Maybe…


End file.
